tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cylon Number Six
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Battlestar Galactica | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Cylon Basestar The Galactica Caprica | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Part One | final appearance = | actor = Tricia Helfer }} Cylon Number Six, usually just referred to as Number Six, is a fictional cyborg and a central antagonist featured in the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica television series, which aired on Syfy (then the Sci-Fi Channel) from 2003-2009. She was played by actress Tricia Helfer and was introduced in the first part of the two-part miniseries that lead into the main series. Overview Number Six is a Humanoid Cylon, gifted with artificial intelligence, sentience, and the ability to function independently of any types of programming. She is one of the seven core models employed by the Cylons in their ongoing war with the Twelve Colonies. There are many copies Armistice station copy This version of Number Six was accompanied by two Cylon Centurions and arrived at a space station to meet with a Colonial representative to discuss armistice terms. The Cylons had no intention of honoring any armistice and Number Six met the delegate, kissed him passionately on the lips, then waited while her Cylon colleagues attacked and blew up the station. This copy died in the explosion. Attack on Caprica copy This copy of Number Six posed as a human on Caprica. She seduced Gaius Baltar and convinced him to sabotage the planet's defense grid, unwittingly leaving their world open for attack. As the Cylons began a bombardment upon Caprica's major cities, Number Six remained with Baltar in his home. She shielded him from an explosion, but her body was destroyed in the blast. Baltar's hallucination copy The exact nature of this particular copy is somewhat nebulous. Clearly an appendage of the Caprica copy, this Number Six appeared as an hallucination in Gaius Baltar's mind following the initial attack on Caprica. Even after Baltar fled the beleaguered world for the safety of the Colonial Fleet, he continued to see the image of Number Six, always whispering in his ear, guiding him along, and manipulating his actions for the benefit of the Cylons. Caprica Six This was one of several versions of Number Six who remained on Caprica following the Cylon occupation. Along with Number Eight (Sharon "Athena" Valerii), she doggedly pursued a stranded member of the Colonial Fleet named Karl C. Agathon. Her actions on this planet were celebrated by the other Cylon models who gave her the nickname Caprica Six. Gina Inviere Gina Inviere is the Number Six model that was captured by the crew of the Battlestar Pegasus. She was contained within a holding cell where she was repeatedly beaten, and tortured, and likely raped. Gina eventually escaped from her cell and killed the fleet's Admiral, Helena Cain, as well as several other officers. Notes & Trivia * * Number Six is the very first Humanoid Cylon seen on Battlestar Galactica. * When Number Six first appeared in Part One, she was shown with a red sensor trailing down her spine, which is a fairly obvious indication that she is a Cylon. Series developer Ronald D. Moore went on to explain that this was more of a visual cue for the benefit of the audience, and that this characteristic was not an actual part of Cylon physiology. Otherwise, it undermines the story-arc with Gaius Baltar tasked with the creation of a Cylon detection device. Appearances Incomplete * Battlestar Galactica: 1.1 See also External links References ---- Category:Tricia Helfer/Characters